hedgies_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2018
Happy Holidays! We're starting up the Hedgies winter feast! There are 2 main activities for the holiday season over the next 17 days. Guest Orders First there's the Guest Orders, your neighbors in the guest houses are asking for some tasks to be done. They will give you some nice rewards in exchange for completing them. You will get a round of tasks from each person in your Guest Houses. The more guests you have, the more rounds of tasks you will get, the more gifts you will get. The tasks appear to be different for each person as are the gifts. One nice error in our favor, at least for now on the tasks that ask us to collect resources, each action you take counts instead of each resource you harvest. This means a quest to chop down 5 trees will actually complete when you chop 5 times on one tree. Once you have completed all the rounds of tasks, there is a 16 hour wait before new orders will appear. You can work on the quests while you wait. Winter Feast Quests Follow along with the holiday quests to earn Christmas coins. They are marked with a small candy cane on the left side quest flags and on the detailed quest pop up. You can flip through a gallery of quests by clicking the tabs below. |-|Info and Tips= *Don't rush to buy the decorations. You might get some from the quests, so run through some of the quests first. Quest 18 will give you the Christmas Tree. *Plant more Holly than asked for, you'll need it. *Don't complete all the orders when working on Quest 5. Save it for Quest 13 which wants you to complete a party. *Check your Guest House orders to see if you can get some quests to count for both the tasks and quests. *Keep plenty of sugar and flour on hand. *Buying the Christmas Pass 1 for 500 Christmas coins will unlock a second quest line with more recipes that need to be researched! So Keep your Science machine ready *Buying Christmas Pass 2 for 2500 Christmas coins will unlock even more advanced recipes. *Buying Christmas Pass 3 for 7500 Christmas coins will unlock the limited edition hat for the holidays! |-|First Quest Set= These quests will require Holly. You can find the seeds in the shop for 50 coins. They take 25 min to mature and yield 3 plants each. Q1.PNG Q2.PNG Q3.PNG Q4.PNG Q5.PNG Q6.PNG Q7.PNG Q8.PNG Q9.PNG Q10.PNG Q11.PNG Q12.PNG Q13.PNG Q14.PNG Q15.PNG Q16.PNG Q17.PNG Q18.PNG Q19.PNG Q20.PNG |-|Second Quest Set= Gain access to the second line of quests by buying the Christmas Pass 1 found in the shop under the Feast tab. These quest will require the additional holiday plant, Spruce. These are a different item from the spruce that spawns on your farm. It is a crop that cost 65 coins. They are ready to harvest in 1 hr and 30 min with a yield of 3. Q21.PNG Q22.PNG Q23.PNG Q24.PNG Q25.PNG Q26.PNG Q27.PNG Q28.PNG Q29.PNG Q30.PNG Q30a.png Q30b.PNG Q31.PNG Q32.PNG Q33.PNG Q34.PNG Q35.PNG Q35a.PNG Q36.PNG Q37.PNG |-|Third Quest Set= More tasty recipes to research and parties to throw. Q38.PNG Q39.PNG Q40.PNG Q41.PNG Q42.PNG Q43.png Q44.png Q45.PNG Q46.PNG Q47.PNG Q48.PNG Q49.PNG Q50.PNG Q51.PNG Q52.PNG Q53.PNG Q54.PNG Q55.PNG |-|Final Quest Set= The final Christmas Pass requires 7500 Christmas coins. You may want to reconsider buying this one. It does unlock the Christmas hat, but the hat requires another 10,000 Christmas coins to purchase. Also, one of the quests in this set asks you to complete 3 parties in the Culinary Festival. Some people find the parties difficult to complete and you need 3 to get past the quest. Christmas_hat.png|Side Quest for 100xp and hat Q56.PNG Q57.PNG Q58.PNG Q59.PNG Q60.PNG Q61.PNG Q62.PNG Q63.PNG Buy 3 Christmas Fences Q65.PNG Q66.PNG Q67.PNG Q68.PNG Q69.PNG Category:Event